happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea What I Found
Sea What I Found is episode number 3.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description A treasure map can only lead to underwater lunacy and painful death! (Part 1) It’s sink or swim in this underwater adventure. (Part 2) A treasure map leads to underwater idiocy and painful death. (DVD) Plot Early in the morning, Russell wakes up to his parrot alarm clock and goes to his closet to change peg legs. There is a knock at the door and he opens it to see Lumpy, eager to go fishing with him. At the pier, while Lumpy and Russell are fishing, Pop and Cub decide to go see the ocean view through binoculars. Pop sees some dolphins, so he holds Cub up to the binoculars to see them. Suddenly, Pop sees Disco Bear strutting past in his speedo with a boombox. Distracted, disturbed, and disgusted by this sight, he points the binoculars up straight towards the sun, which burns Cub's eyes right through with its magnified rays. Pop, noticing Cub's death, runs from the scene. As they leave, Lifty and Shifty appear with a crowbar. Lifty tries to break the money box loose, while Shifty sees Lumpy reeling in a message in a bottle. Lumpy opens it to find a treasure map, with a treasure chest located next to a large X. Shifty tells Lifty to look through the binoculars with him and they both see the map. Russell and Lumpy decide to go treasure hunting and Lifty and Shifty decide to follow them. As the twosome pack everything up on Russell's ship, Lumpy sees water moving outside a window. This makes him seasick and he throws up, but it turns out he was just looking at a washer Russell is pushing outside the window. The two take off and pass by a yellow submarine still on the surface, where Disco Bear sunbathes. Lifty and Shifty steal the submarine and submerge it, lowering Disco Bear into the water. He is impaled through the torso by the periscope when it shoots up out of the water. When Russell and Lumpy reach the marked spot, Russell goes down into the water with an old-fashioned diving suit. He wears a large brass helmet over his head, with which he receives oxygen via a hose leading up to the boat where Lumpy turns a handle to pump air. Russell monitors his air level by a gauge on his wrist and indicates he wants more air by tugging on the hose, which rings a bell for Lumpy. Russell finds and picks up the treasure, but Lifty and Shifty quickly push him away and steal it. Russell lets out a long, drawn out "Yaaaaaaar!" as he falls slowly to the ground through the water, while Lifty and Shifty pass the time by playing chess while waiting, along with a crowd of fish watching them. When Russell finally lands, Lifty and Shifty swim back to the submarine with the stolen chest and quickly ride away. Russell, angered by this, grabs various sea creatures and uses them to create a small underwater vessel to chase Lifty and Shifty's submarine. When he tries to move, however, the ship breaks apart. To add injury to insult, the sea creatures he used in the construction of his boat gang up and attack him. When the dust settles, Russell realizes that he is almost out of oxygen. He anxiously pulls on the hose, ringing the bell and waking up Lumpy, who proceeds to turn the oxygen handle. Russell continues pulling the hose, not getting any oxygen. Lumpy suddenly realizes that he is standing on the hose, causing a huge bulge of air to remain stationary. He lifts his foot, causing the large air bubble to inflate Russell's body and detach the hose from the machine. The hose flails wildly and cuts Lumpy and the ship to pieces. Lumpy's remains float down past Russell, who begins floating upwards. He screams as his body inflates further, until his muscles break through his skin due to decompression sickness. Russell's now dead body floats to the surface, where two dolphins begin to toss him like a volleyball. Back in the submarine, Lifty and Shifty open the chest and fill their pockets (and in Shifty's case, his hat) with gold. The submarine begins floating over an underwater volcano, causing the pipes to burst and parts of the submarine to collapse. Lifty gets pinned under a beam and Shifty, more greedy than concerned, takes the bracelets from Lifty's arms and puts them on his own. Lifty can only look on as his heartless brother heads for the exit. The submarine becomes extremely hot, causing the bottom of Shifty's feet to get stuck to the ground. He cannot get through a doorway due to the weight of the gold he is carrying and his bulging pockets. The gold on his body and in his hat begins melting, slowly covering him in gold and burning him to death. The submarine explodes and Lifty makes it out alive. He sees Shifty's golden body float downward and his greed leads him to grab on. He cannot lift the weight, however, and his hand gets stuck, dragging him down to the bottom of the ocean where he drowns. On the beach, Cuddles can be seen walking on the shore, when suddenly, a bottle featuring the treasure map washes up. Excited, Cuddles opens the bottle, and pulls out the map. Near the "X", there is a picture of the dead Lifty and the solid gold Shifty, representing the treasure. Moral "There's plenty of fish in the sea!" Deaths #Cub dies when the sun's ultra-violet rays, magnified by a pair of binoculars, burn through his eyes and brain. #Disco Bear is impaled by his submarine's periscope. #Lumpy dies from lack of oxygen when he falls to the ocean. #Russell expands from an air blast Lumpy pumped through the air tube and suffers decompression, causing his muscles to expand through his body, and break through his skin. #Shifty is covered in molten gold after it all melts from the intense heat of an underwater volcano. #Lifty drowns in the ocean trying to steal Shifty's golden corpse. Injuries #Russell gets pushed to the ground by Lifty. #Russell is beaten up by sea creatures after his underwater vehicle breaks apart. #Lumpy gets his arms, legs, and one of his antlers cut off by an air tube. #Lifty is hit on the back by a large iron bar. #Shifty gets the soles of his feet stuck to the floor, ripping the skin off when he walks. #Lifty is covered in various minor burns and scratches. Goofs #Russell's eye patch switches from his right eye to his left eye after Lifty and Shifty steal the treasure. It changes back when he begins using sea creatures as tools. #Russell's eyepatch is torn up after he is attacked by sea creatures, which is impossible as his helmet would have had to be broken open, but the helmet is closed after the attack. #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The flailing hose cuts off Lumpy's left antler, but his left antler is in place as he sinks in the ocean. # Image butter shitfy.jpg|Goof #5: The solid gold Shifty is seen facing left with his legs bent once he starts sinking... Trapped Arm.png|...now he's facing right and his legs are straight... Imagedwroning.jpg|...now he's facing left with his legs bent once again. When Shifty's body first sinks down, his legs are bent, and he is facing to the left. When Lifty grabs it, Shifty's legs are almost completely straight, and he is now facing to the right. When Lifty dies, Shifty's legs are bent again and he is facing the left side once more. ##However, it might be possible that Lifty tried to grab Shifty from a different angle, which would explain why Shifty was facing the other direction. ##Also, when Shifty begins to sink, he has fingers, and when he and Lifty hit the bottom, he has mitten hands. #Lifty has Pac-Man eyes when Shifty snatches his jewelry and Shifty has Pac-Man eyes after the submarine blows up. #Russell's washing machine is on, even though it shows no sign of being plugged in. #When the submarine's periscope rises to watch Lumpy and Russell, Disco Bear's remains disappear. #The front part of Lifty's skin should have been stuck to the floor. #The electric eel that appears in this episode looks more like a moray eel. Furthermore, electric eels do not live in oceans, but in South American rivers. #When Lifty and Shifty sink to the bottom, for a split second one can see Lumpy's body lying beside them, even though Lifty and Shifty died far away from where Russell and Lumpy did. #When Disco Bear gets impaled by the submarine's scope, his heart and chest fly into the air. When this happens, they briefly disappear before falling back down. #After Lifty dies, he should drop to the sand. #The melting point for gold is 1,948° F (1,064° C). Lifty and Shifty should have burned to death instantly. #Even thought the gold Shifty stores in his hat and hands are not touching the boiling hot sub, they somehow manage to melt. However, this is likely because of the boiling heat. #Shifty's crown disintegrates from the heat and melting gold, but his hat does not. #The hose is seen disconnecting from the air machine, so Russell shouldn't have died. Trivia *Pop looking through the holes in Cub's head where his eyes should be is a nod to the movie Jeepers Creepers. *Disco Bear's yellow submarine is likely a reference to the Beatles' song of the same name. *In other episodes, Russell can hold his breath underwater, considering that he is a sea otter. In this episode, however, he requires air pumped into a diving suit. This could, however, simply be because he was underwater for a prolonged period of time in this episode. *The featuring characters in this episode would all later star in A Vicious Cycle. *When Lumpy opens the door to Russell's house, he says to Russell "Hey! Ready to go?" * When Russell finds the treasure chest, it is held by what appears to be a human skeleton. *The scene where Shifty walks away from Lifty and the floor starts to melt might be a reference to the movie Volcano, or the movie The Core. *This is the first TV episode where Lifty and Shifty do not die simultaneously or die the same death. * In an episode of Game of Thrones, a character named Viserys Targaryen is killed when a chieftain dumps molten gold over his head. This is similar to Shifty's death in this episode. *When this episode aired along with Doggone It and Concrete Solution on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of segments was named "The Third Degree". Lifty and Shifty, Pop and Cub, Cuddles, and Lumpy appear in all three episodes. Lumpy and possibly Cub die in all three episodes while Pop survives all three episodes. Lifty & Shifty die twice and Cuddles (Debatably) dies once. * Happy Machine.png|Happy machine... Sad Machine.png|...now a sad machine. After Lifty and Shifty make a thumbs-up and leave the viewfinder, the viewfinder itself closely resembles a smiley face. After Lifty and Shifty destroy it, the viewfinder resembles a frowning face. *The music from this episode is used in two Arcade Games (Going Overboard and On Thin Ice). It can also be heard at the end of YouTube Copyright School. *This is the first episode where Disco Bear appears without any females. This does not happen again until A Vicious Cycle. *This episode does not have females. If one counts Giggles' cameo appearance as a bobbling hula girl in Don't Yank My Chain, then this would be the first TV episode without females. *Disco Bear is somewhat indirectly responsible for Cub's death, as he distracted Pop. *This is one of the few episodes to show a characters morning routine the other episodes are Easy Comb, Easy Go and Ipso Fatso (both Disco Bear), Chew Said a Mouthful (Nutty), and Wishy Washy (Petunia). *This is the first time that Disco Bear is seen with chest hair. *Pop and Cuddles are the only survivors of the episode, and are also the only survivors of (Debatably) Doggone It and Letter Late Than Never. *This episode marks Shifty's most torturous death to date. *The title for the conglomeration of this episode could be a reference to the movie of the same name. It could also be a pun on the name of the American group established in 1963, The Three Degrees. *This episode is the first of two times Lifty and Shifty use actual teamwork, with Lifty pushing Russell back while Shifty is down on his hands and knees behind him to trip him so that he actually goes far enough away that he is not a threat. The second is Junk in the Trunk. **Ironically, this episode also contains one of Shifty's biggest betrayals of Lifty behind Milkin' It. *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 1 spoils Cub's death. *Inside Russell's closet is a pair of woman's high heels. Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Females Category:Regular Episodes Category:The Third Degree Category:Episodes Starring Russell Category:Episodes Starring Lifty Category:Episodes Starring Shifty Category:2006 Episodes